


Of cupcakes and marshmallows (25 days of christmas prompt challenge)

by AbbieD_Arcy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Central Park, Chimney, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Lights, Christmas Movies, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Christmas Spirit, Christmas Tree, Cuddling & Snuggling, Decorating, Fire, Hiding gifts, Hot Chocolate, Huddling For Warmth, Ice Skating, Letters to Santa, Missing someone, Multi, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy, Rain, Secret Santa, Siblings, Singing, Sleepy Kisses, Slow Dancing, Sneaking, Snow, Snowman, Steve McGarrett Plays the Guitar, Stole kisses, Traditions, Tumblr Prompt, White Christmas, all i want for christmas, gingerbread cookies, learning, mcdanno, scarf, snowflakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: I have been wanting to do this challenge for so long and I'm going to do it for one of my favourite pairings of all time... MCDANNO!!! So, I hope the Ohana of the Five-O fandom treat me kindly, it's my first fanfic here...Happy December for you allP.S. The change of the title has been said by hawaiianohana15! ^^





	1. Letter to Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither the characters of Hawaii Five-O are mine nor the places. I don't win a penny for this or nay of my other fics, I only write to fill the fanfiction world with a bit of Christmas spirit and I hope smiles from those who read me. 
> 
> With love 
> 
> Abbie ^^

Dear Santa Claus.

My name is Grace Williams, and this year I have something to ask you. I don’t want anything, but there is something I wish for… but even me with my 12 years knows is something tricky (I learned that word at school today!)

My teacher, Miss Kala, asked us to write our letters with things we wanted… but I could only think of one thing. But I have to explain you some things first for you to understand my petition. (Another new word ^^)

My Danno (that’s my dad but I call him Danno) is the very best dad a girl can ask. He loves me a lot, and he moved to Hawaii, just to have some time with me. He and my mum divorced and while mum married Step-Stan, Daddy was lonely for so much time, until he met Uncle Steve.

Uncle Steve is Danno best friend and partner. They work at Five-O with the rest of our Ohana, and the catch bad guys, keeping them from hurting people. But even when Danno loves Auntie Kono, Uncle Chin and the rest of our Ohana I think he loves Uncle Steve differently.

They argue a lot, but I can see Danno smile with his eyes, while Uncle Steve has that little smile he tries to hide while watching Danno. They keep each other safe and worry about the other when they are on trouble, like that time Uncle Steve was kidnapped or the time Danno was on the hospital and Uncle Steve took me from school to see him. 

Danno only lets me and Uncle Steve call him Danno, and he calls Uncle Steve “babe” or by his complete name, when everyone calls him Steve or Lieutenant Commander. Danno and I (I learned at school that I have to put the other person first…) usually spent our time at his home because Danno says Uncle Steve needs more hugs than anyone because he had dealt with a lot of bad things in his past.

As I have been a very good girl and I have helped mum with Charlie, and done my homework and I have been a good monkey with Danno and our Ohana… can I ask you for Danno and Uncle Steve to see how much they love each other? I don’t want them sad on Christmas, and I want them smiling, like they do when they are with the other.

With my best wishes for everyone at the North Pole.

Grace Williams.

P.S. Can you bring Charlie a huge teddy bear like the one you bought me?

P.S.S. Can you bring my Ohana one thing from their letters? Please and thank you (Danno always says that if you ask for something you have to say please and thank you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Twitter with @abbied_arcy at Instagram as @pemberleystateofmind and at Tumblr as eldesvandelashistoriasperdidas ;)
> 
> Love!


	2. Christmas spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised and corrected! I hope you all like it, and I'm going to start polishing the next one! ^^
> 
> Love 
> 
> Abbie

Since his mother's disappearance, Steve McGarrett had dreaded December. It wasn't like he hated the holidays, but they were a reminder of those he missed and had lost.

He made a tradition of not doing anything during Christmas and the holidays, volunteering to let his mates go home and enjoy their families.

That had been a tradition, until his path had made him go back to the place he once called home.

That 1st December he spent back on the islands he hadn't notice, worried as he was being the new boss of the governor's task force. But that little party with his new team (that he had begun calling ohana during those nights the nightmares followed him) had been the start.

Year after year, his ever growing ohana filled his home of smiles and light, while Danny cooked on his kitchen and Max light up the candles of his menorah. But even the light and joy his ohana bought to his home let dark corners and sad filled moments, where he mourned those he loved and lost. 

Always fluent on his ways, his partner had become a nearly permanent fixture in his life during December, even those years he couldn't enjoy with his kids. He took the dark spaces and filled the silences, making his days more bearable and his heart a little lighter. 

They helped each other with everything related to the holidays: buying gifts for their ohana, putting the lights on, buying the tree… They keep each other company, keeping their demons at bay and helping the other get into the Christmas spirit. 

While grabbing the boxes full of Christmas decorations, Steve realized he was a bit nervous, waiting for his partner to come home with him. 

This Christmas already felt different and his mind asked, not daring to do it very loud... For better or for worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Twitter with @abbied_arcy at Instagram as @pemberleystateofmind and at Tumblr as eldesvandelashistoriasperdidas ;)
> 
> Love!


	3. Secret Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a chapter so little! I hope you all enjoy it, as much as I am while writing it!
> 
> Love 
> 
> Abbie

It was during one of their stake out when Kono suggested it, a smile noticeable in her voice.

“We should do a Secret Santa”

Danny had a feeling in his gut he was going to hate it when he saw her mischievous smile on her dark eyes. And the name of his partner appeared on his little paper, mocking him and his life choices.

After all those years together, he knew pretty well his partner. But he wanted it to be meaningful, something the SEAL would never forget. Something that showed him how important Steve was for him, like that guitar he gave him... 

And at 3rd of December he found himself wondering... What should be given to the man he held the closest to his heart, who owned the half of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Twitter with @abbied_arcy at Instagram as @pemberleystateofmind and at Tumblr as eldesvandelashistoriasperdidas ;)
> 
> Love!


	4. Christmas lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if they are linear writing or what, at this point I'm going with the flow! Hope you like it... The Christmas lights always have been a fav of mine (in my city the Christmas threes are made of Christmas lights so I have a lot of sweet and fond memories of them) and I write this with this line if Coldplay in my mind...
> 
> Lights will guide you home...
> 
> Fitting isn't it? 
> 
> Hope you like it, and see you tomorrow!
> 
> Abbie

The team had gone to have a night out, enjoying the closure of the case and the good feeling of having saved the victim.

Sat on their favorite table, they were talking and drinking, enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by warmth and protection.

But not all of them were drinking or chatting, some just watched, soft smiles on their lips.

Neither Danny nor Steve had drunk a lot, just nursing their first beer while the rest of the team was drinking a bit more. Even when they were talking to the team, they started feeling the little hours of sleep and the stress of dealing with the case seeping into their bones.

Turning to his partner, Steve moved his head until their faces were next to each other, his lips nearly ghosting Danny's ear.

\- Going home babe. - without need more, Danny replied, just as softly.  
\- Let's say goodnight.

After saying goodbye to the team and paying several rounds of drinks for them (without saying anything to them and with a fond smile from his partner) they went to the car.

The Christmas lights were already on. Illuminating the streets, glowing with different colors, the lights were the prelude of the holidays telling everyone Christmas was already there.

Steve remembered fondly a few days before, when they had decorated his home with all the Christmas things he had on the garage. That had been a funny evening, laughing with his partner, enjoying their time together.

But this night the lights were not cheerful or sweet, full of old memories and kid wishes. These lights put other light in his partner's face, full of what ifs and unsaid things, of things whispered while alone and dreams too sweet to be true.

Blue glowing eyes watched him carefully, with a question that didn't need to be voiced.

\- Let's go home Danno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on Twitter (@abbied_arcy), at Instagram (@pemberleystateofmind) or at Tumblr! (eldesvandelashistoriasperdidas) ;)
> 
> As a multifandom and multishipper I always have my door open and the tea ready for a good chat!
> 
> Have a lovely day 
> 
> Abigail Emma D'Arcy


	5. Decorating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been at the hospital for 8 hours and now my family is been shitty to me. I wish I had such an amazing Ohana as the 5.0 where everyone feels safe and they know they are loved. Where they know they can count with the others, as they are always ready to help and listen each other
> 
> Sorry if the chapter is disappointing...
> 
> Abbie

It was the team free day, and they were on a mission: decorating for Christmas. 

McGarrett’s home was private territory, where Steve, Danny and Grace work together. The team understood that and let them be, never interrupting them during those days. But they got to decorate the team’s office, knowing that later Danny and Steve would be there later with them.

But this year, Kono knew they would not meet them, as they would be taking Gracie to do some gift hunting. So, this year she had a “gift” for them, something with the decorations… And when Chin saw his cousin’s mischievous smile made him tremble and fear for the “bosses”, knowing his dear hoa hānau had something planned that would shake everything down.


	6. Hiding gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay I know I'm super late, but I have been busy with the final touches of my trip to London, SO I'm between excited and nervous as hell...
> 
> I don't know aobut the updates until the 12th (the day I came back) but I promise I'll try to do them on time... 
> 
> Oh, and Kono has something very, very good for our boys ^^
> 
> Lots of love
> 
> Abbie

As always, the second weekend of the month was a Danny/Grace weekend. The detective will pick her up on the school and they would be together until the Monday morning when he will leave her on the school. 

After the hearing, the judge had heard Danny’s case and allowed him more time with her… But he was sure his partner had meddled more than just speaking in the hearing. He wasn’t going to complaint, but he didn’t know how to say thank you more than he usually did with him. 

Being there for him, making him get out of his old mindset, making him smile where a good start.

It was something his daughter had picked, and usually she loved to spend time with him too as she believed her uncle Steve was the coolest because he would teach her to surf and he protected their Danno. So it was not unusual for them to go there and just hang out on his house right after she was out of school.

But that day was different. 

\- Danno is Uncle Steve at his home?  
\- I guess so… why? Wanna go and say hi?  
\- First we need to go to your house… I need to hide his gift.

Smiling softly at his daughter’s big heart and love for his partner, Danny asked her what was the gift but she smiled and told him to drive while clutching her backpack…


	7. Caught under the mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello from London! Currently typing on my phone, so warn me about any mistakes I might have created!
> 
> Hope you like this one!
> 
> Love
> 
> Abbie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Untold stories, shared secrets...
> 
> Hope you like this one!!

\- Caught under the mistletoe!!! Boss now you have to kiss him!

Steve looked like a deer caught in the headlights looking for at the only lady of the team with wide eyes. Danny laughed and softly gave him a kiss on the cheek near the lips leaving everyone surprised by the bold move.

Little did they knew about the keen eye and boldness of a child who made two adults see what was right in front. About love and trust, about hidden feelings and confessions long due… 

Little did they knew about wandering eyes and heated kisses under the stars, about ragged breaths and untold words spoken, about heat and passion about Steve's pleas and Danny's I love you's.

With mischievous blue eyes, Danny winked at Steve, and turned to their team:

\- Better to keep up the traditions Kono!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to me on my twitter and ask me anything! @abbied_arcy 
> 
> ^^


	8. Christmas songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read this with Auld Lang Syne by Lea Michele... It's truly beautiful. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> As always disclaimer: the character are of their respective owners as the song. I only enjoy writing and making stories with them with earning a penny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting until today. Between my life to London and going back, several members of my family had attempted to do something awful... Short resume they have make a complaint against my ma and the family is at war.
> 
> I will be paying more often but I don't know what is going to happen. And I'm scared as hell.

They were tired and overdressed when they got back home. As the senior members of the team, the governor had told them he was waiting to see them at his Christmas party, and they knew they couldn't refuse.

After a few hours rubbing elbows with the assistants to the party they had sneak out and drive back home wishing for a few hours of calm, to enjoy each other's presence. 

After discarding their ties and shoes, Danny went to the sofa, but he saw his partner hesitating.

\- Babe? What's wrong?  
\- I had several dances to tonight. But none of them with the one I wanted… so I was wondering if you would dance with me?

Danny couldn't help but smile at his tone, hesitant but with that spark of hope, waiting for his answer. It was endearing seeing his usually tough super seal with his hand in front of him and that soft expression. 

Just for him.

Grabbing his hand, Danny found himself chest to chest with Steve, his free hand resting on his back while his rested on his hip.

With an old and soft Christmas song playing in the radio, they started swaying looking in the eyes barefoot on their living room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and say hi in my twitter @abbied_arcy


	9. Finding hidden presents

Grace was curious. When her mum was angry, she said she was too much like her Danno, but she couldn't help and notice things… like the way auntie Mono rubbed softly her belly when nobody watched, and the way Uncle Max fingers tapped like he was on the piano.

It was something natural for her.

So the day she saw Uncle Steve leave an envelope inside a book she got curious. She knew her Danno would be mad, but she wanted to know what her Uncle Steve was hiding.

Carefully moving, trying not to make the wooden floor squeak, she went to the bookshelves and picked the light blue one, and pulled it out.

The white envelope slipped from the pages. It was addressed to her Danno, but what picked her curiosity was a little note that was attached to the envelope.

Dear Daniel.

I never had a white Christmas.

Will you teach me how to enjoy it at New Jersey?

Love you, always.

Steve.

Knowing that she had seen too much, she carefully picked the envelope and put it on the book trying to leave it on the same position.

She hoped that Uncle Steve didn't realize she had found his hidden present for Danno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me at @abbied_arcy and talk about nice and sweet things ^^


	10. White Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't ow this characters, or the locations. I only write this as an enjoyment and a distraction, help to polish my writing abilities and english

When he woke up, the first thing he felt was the heat of his arm curled against his hip, fingers grasping his hip softly. Carefully Danny moved facing his partner who was still dead to the world after a long tiresome trip to New Jersey.

He didn’t want to move, as he was happily snuggling his man who had stayed late at bed. Something unusual for him ‘cause when they were back home, he was the one who woke up first to go running and bought back home two cups full of his favourite coffee.

Maybe he should be the one bringing him breakfast, but he knew from experience that if he moved Steve would wake up. So, he let himself enjoy being encased between his lovers arms until he felt drowsy again. It wasn’t very long until his partner’s hazel green eyes opened, and the detective smiled at Steven’s sleepiness demeanor.

\- Morning Danno. What hour is it?  
\- Good morning to you too Steven. – Danny stroked softly his jaw and nose, making his partner smile and closed his eyes. – It’s 9 a.m. in the morning, but don’t worry… I think we have the house for ourselves… Mom hasn’t come to woke us.  
\- Uhmmm

Sleepily, Steven kissed him chastely on the lips and Danny could taste the smile on his partner’s lips. Smiling back at him, Danny pecked him on the lips and put his hands on his chest propping himself up.

\- You know I have something on my list?  
\- What list?  
\- The list of things to do after I retire? I made another one, cause Grace is making a list of things to do before dying at school.  
\- And what's on that list?  
\- Enjoying a snowy day with my lover on bed. We are together, in bed and it’s snowing outside.

Steve opened his eyes again and looked through the window, smiling with that goofy smile Danny loved.

\- Apparently we are going to have a White Christmas…  
\- If it doesn’t melt…  
\- Have faith Danno. The fates want us to have a snowy and white Christmas. -  
\- Goof. – Danny pecked him again, but Steve kissed him soundly on the lips, a spark of joy lightening his hazel green eyes.  
\- Your goof.  
\- Yeah… my goof.


	11. Scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I just have fun writing.

It was a cold day at Central Park, but Danny and Steve were enjoying them together. Danny had bought him to the park as Danny’s parents’ house was crowded and full of his extended family, and the couple had jumped at the opportunity to enjoy some time alone.

They were walking side by side huddled in their coats, but with their hurry, Danny had forgotten to pick a scarf. Not his partner, as he was a control freak and was warm in a dark blue scarf, hat and gloves. He knew Steve had been born at Hawaii and even if he had grown to be a strong and brave SEAL, he knew his partner disliked cold and enjoyed hot temperatures better.

He could see his dark brown hair under the hat and his eyes sparkled with the light the snow casted making them look like they shiny jewels… Looking so damn handsome that he just wanted to steal a kiss from those damn lips that looked the exact shade of the cherries…

Shaking his head Danny followed him watching his smile and starry eyes, who was walking around like a kid watching the Christmas lights for the first time.

\- You know what it’s the best Danno? I have seen the snow in so many places… But it’s the first time I truly understand why everyone loves a snowy day.

Danny watched his lover’s smile and couldn’t stop himself from grabbing him from the scarf and pull him down until he pressed their lips on a searing kiss, heated and loving, while he cupped his head with his free hand.

When they separated, Steve blinked dazedly, his hazel eyes curious and wondering. Danny smiled at his unsaid question, and stroked his cheekbone with a smile.

\- When you have that damn smile Steven… God you don’t know what that smile does to me…

With a mischievous smile Steve kissed him in a hot and searing kiss that made his heart stop and tumble.


	12. Christmas tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This litte one is a gift to @hawaiianohana15 Hope you are not dissapointed with what you suggested! This one is a Steve McGarret x reader.
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither the characters of Hawaii Five-O are mine nor the places. I don’t win a penny for this or nay of my other fics, I only write to fill the fanfiction world with a bit of Christmas spirit and I hope smiles from those who read me.

You were waiting for him, watching old Christmas movies, curled under your favorite blanket. Danny had called, he was going to be there very soon, but you were worried about your love’s mindset, as you knew those cases hurt him more than he was going to recognize, ever.

It wasn’t long enough until you heard him parking the car, and coming inside. He looked so tired, those hazel eyes you loved so much full of sadness and his shagged shoulders being the only thing you needed to know that Steve was truly exhausted as he always tried to be at his very best.

“Hey…”

“Hey…”

He took of his vest and guns, leaving them on his room, while you waited, knowing that he needed a few minutes alone to recompose himself. If he was ready he would talk to you, but you were never going to pressure him… He knew that he could count on you, and vice versa.

You were a binomial, heart and soul, strength and sweetness, mind and body. Always better together…

When he came back, you moved a bit to allow him some space, but he curled his strong hands on your waist making you move until your bodies were pressed together and your eyes at the same height.

You let your fingers wander, trying to find any injury, but only found his sweet and soft smile, and indicator of how much he was enjoying your tender ministrations.

Without thinking, you kissed him on the spot his heart was beating, a strong and rebellious heart that beat the same rhythm as yours. He put his hand under your chin.

His eyes screamed yours, your eyes screamed mine

You kissed him finally on the lips, with the Christmas tree as the only witness, casting his multicolored lights on the darkened room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me about whateer you want or say hi at my twitter @abbied_arcy ^^


	13. Christmas cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has Grace and Charlie as protagonist... Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Neither the characters of Hawaii Five-O are mine nor the places. I don’t win a penny for this or nay of my other fics, I only write to fill the fanfiction world with a bit of Christmas spirit and I hope smiles from those who read me.

Charlie looked at his sister, picking the cookie she gave him with curious eyes.

“What’s this Grace?”  
“This one is a gingerbread cookie little brother! Uncle Steve made them with Grandma recipe…”  
“I can?” he asked doubting… He knew Danno won’t be happy if he had too much sugar…  
“Yeah, this is a tradition Eric made when I was your age. You can bite just a bit and tell me if you don’t like it…”

Charlie did as his big sister said, biting it carefully under Grace careful eyes. She laughed cheerily when she saw his blue eyes alight with surprise and delight.

“They are awesome Grace!”  
“You can have this one, later I can try to pick some more without Uncle Steve or Danno picking up.”

The ate their cookies with twin mischievous smiles, without knowing that two sets of eyes smiled at each other having heard the conversation they thought secret.


	14. Snowflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so even If I didn't made it to the 25th I'm not going to forget it and I'll end this story. So, this one is of one of my dearest OTP, Kono Kalakaua and Adam Noshimuri. As they should be, always together :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year y'all! Btw, disclaimer as always nothing is mine yadda yadda yadda, so let's start, shall we?

Kono was busy singing a Christmas song Danny had been humming at the office. Their haole had been in a good mood and had infected them with the Christmas spirit that apparently had snatched the usual grumpiness out of his body.

She was still decorating the house when she heard her husband car parking in front of the house.

“Kono?”  
“I’m on the living room Adam!”

When he entered she was putting another charm on the tree, and for Adam, his wife was the most enchanting being on earth, surrounded by Christmas lights and her smile, one part of mischievous one part full of sweet and wrapped with all the love she felt.  
He was truly gone for this woman.

Leaving his jacket on the hanger next the door, he went to her and after kissing her at the top of her head he rolled up his sleeves doing whatever she asked him.

For a while they worked together, putting whatever they needed in place, laughing and stealing each other kisses that left them with a smile and love in their eyes. But Kono found an unknown box between the rest, and went to her husband who was picking a couple of beers from the kitchen.

To her surprise, her husband dark eyes widened in recognition when he saw the box and left the beers on the counter, picking the box carefully from her hands.

“For your reaction I guess you recognize the box.”  
“It was my grandma’s box… Look.”  
Inside a snowflake made of glass that made Kono gasp at the delicate and beautiful charm.  
“My grandpa gave this to my grandma during the first Christmas they spent together. He said that it would be a beautiful reminder of their first Christmas together”  
“Help me put it on the tree? We need to keep the traditions…” she said knowing how much Adam missed his grandparents and how much he admired them.  
Together, as always they put the snowflake on the tree, keeping a tradition they wished to keep with their future kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me at my twitter @abbied_arcy and all, I'm nice I promise


	15. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do I need a reason to kiss the man of my life?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life hasn't been kind. My life is in an uproar, and writing has been kind of difficult. But this two always come back to my own mind. 
> 
> Sorry to keep you all waiting, I promise I'll try to keep up and I'm not going to forget about this story.

The coldness had never settled well with him. Having been born in Hawaii had made him resilient against hot temperatures (something he was thankful of while in his missions) but very mindful of the cold ones.

While he was bundled up, Danny was wearing just a thin jacket and a pair of jeans, looking all handsome and delectable for his eyes… 

A voice, curiously enough like Danny’s whispered in his ear “Damn you McGarrett now is not the time” and he was right. Now he was there with his partner trying to learn how to ice skate. 

Danny knew how to, of course. He was a Jersey raised thank you very much, and the ice and cold were no foreign for him, same as his daughter. But his little son had never been in colder climates, so now they were at the ice rink trying to teach them ice skating.  
The sight in front of him was totally endearing. Danny tying Charlie’s skates, while he looked at his big sister in awe twirl around the ice rink. 

“Look Uncle Steve, she looks like she is flying”  
“Yeah buddy, she is truly amazing”  
“Don’t worry Charlie you’ll pick it quite soon. C’mon, your skates are tied, let’s start” looking at his partner, Danny moved his index, signaling him to get close “You too Steve”  
“Yes Danno” both answered together, making Danny smile at their rapport.

They spent several hours learning from Danny and Gracie, laughing together, having fun and enjoying their time together on the rink. On a break, while Gracie was teaching Charlie to slide on his own; Danny’s baby blues captured his own hazel ones full of mirth and laugh, and he couldn’t help but to kiss him on the lips, sweet and tender so full of love that they ended up smiling against Danny’s mouth.

“Why is this for Steven?”  
“Do I need a reason to kiss the man of my life?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi in my twitter @abbied_arcy or at my mentions too! I would love to have some chat with you all ^^


	16. Warm by the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No words were needed..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been difficult, but I hope you all like it!

When they got inside the house, they were giggling like teens, all cold and soaked because of the snow. They felt young and reckless, with unadulterated love for each other filling every part with his body.

Steve carded his fingers through Danny’s hair, his warm fingers a stark contrast against his cold soaked skin. His fingers curled under his skull, and he closed his eyes shivering, half from the cold the other form his feelings.

God, he looked so handsome like this. But he knew if he let him more time soaked, he was going to end up sick.

No words were needed. They got out of the soaked clothes, kissing the uncovered skin, sitting in front of the chimney after curling inside of the warmest and fluffiest blanket of the house. Skin against skin, heart against heart; together as always.

The couple just laid there; listening the whispering of the flames entangled on each other, cold forgotten between the warmth and their shared kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated you all! ^^


	17. All I want for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After leaving the packages on the counter table, he rested against the door watching Steve play... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short sweet chapter with Steve showing some of his "hidden skills". And Danny is so in love with his darling... 
> 
> Hope you all like it!

Danny entered the house he shared with Steve, careful with his precious cargo. He thought he was alone, but the sound of a guitar made him nearly jump, scared.

At the lanai, Steve was crouched over the guitar he had gifted him. He was playing, his hazel eyes were closed, and Danny could see him smile. That smile, soft and sweet, full of dreams and totally unaware of it, was Danny’s favourite smile in his lover’s face.

After leaving the packages on the counter table, he rested against the door watching Steve play several chords until he realized what song was. But what left him speechless was Steve’s voice singing as he had never heard him sing… and goddamnit he was good at it.

He had a beautiful voice, husky and rough, but oh so tender… He was singing the song like he touched him, with all the sweetness and gentleness of the world.

God, he was smitten. But it was so worthy…

He waited, enjoying the sight of his lover, barefoot and calm. Such an endearing sight… not many people had seen him like this. Like the teen he was, in love with the music… Like the sweet and caring man he knows him to be…

He stopped singing, and Danny clapped, tremendously proud of his man who was not startled in the slightest.

Damn Super Seal.

“How long have you been there Danno?”  
“Enough to know that you are quite proficient with the guitar and that you have one hell of a voice McGarrett” he said, voice veiled with love and a bit of curiosity. How didn’t he know he had such a beautiful voice?  
“What? You wanted me to serenade you?” his smile was full of mischief and Danny loved that smile just a bit, just a tiny bit, even if it meant trouble.  
“Maybe…”

Steve got up and left the guitar on the lanai, offering Danny a hand. Only when he picked it, disbelief at his actions, he started singing…

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas… There is just one thing I need...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos or comments are highly appreciated! ^^


	18. Christmas movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Something better, something bigger..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO THERE! Sorry for being such a lousy updater! I changed a bit with this one... 
> 
> Something happened between my parents, but my chosen family is keeping me safe and sound. And this. This is for them

Sara Waincroft was smart. His teachers, his uncle and aunt said she was one bright young lady, brave and smart. But today she felt the stupidest, hiding behind the stairs nearly in tears because of the stress.

Too many people, too many noises… Sara felt a bit overwhelmed, and sad. It was the first Christmas without her mom, even If Uncle Chin was awesome and Aunt Kono gave her the best hugs, she missed her mama.

Putting he head between her legs, she tried to breath. Why was it so difficult? But then a voice, sweet and soft distracted her.

“Why are you here all alone Sara?”

She had seen her around the house, talking to the blond man with sky blue eyes and the tall one with the painting on his skin. She was pretty and wore a dress… she looked like a true princess. And if Uncle Chin trusted her (she had seen him kiss the pretty princess on the cheek), she could trust in her too…

“I don’t know your name and Uncle Chin tells me not to talk to stranger”

“Well that’s easy to solve. Nice to meet you Sara, I’m Grace. And I came here to see if you wanted to come and watch movies with the rest of us.”

“The adults too?”

“Nah, only the Five-O kids. Will, Samantha, Nahele, Joan, me and my baby brother Charlie. You in?”

“I suppose?”

For so long, Sara had been member of a family of just two. It felt quite great to be part of something again… Something bigger, something better, she thought with a little smile following Grace to the living room.


	19. Hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But he did miss him. His voice, his smile, his steady presence… He had grown so accustomed to him always by his side that he felt like he was missing a limb.
> 
> Or the other half of his heart his treacherous mind supplied."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst, I know. But hey, the muses are treacherous and devious mistresses. So, to honour one of my favourite things in the world, I'm putting this little one here!! :)

It had been a couple of bad days for Danny. He was in charge of the 5.0 while Steve was at the conference in New York, building connections for their team. They talked every day, but still, he was missing his partner so much…

Damn you McGarrett you turned me into a swooning maiden he thought frowning.

But he did miss him. His voice, his smile, his steady presence… He had grown so accustomed to him always by his side that he felt like he was missing a limb.

Or the other half of his heart his treacherous mind supplied.

Damn you McGarrett.

Alone in his (their) home, feeling lonely and homesick, he was making his dinner when he saw a bottle of cayenne pepper and smiled remembering his Grandmama. Beatrice Williams had been the one who taught him to cook, his confidant and supporter.

With teary eyes, he traced the bottle, memories playing on the back of his mind. And started searching for the cocoa, humming “all I want for Christmas”

Blame his kids, they loved the damn song.

When the familiar smell hit him on the nose, he smiled. Just a sip, and he could feel his Grandmama presence beside him. He wished she could have meet Steve. They would have been friends, always teasing each other while he would be shaking his head fond and embarrassed.

With a soft smile he sat on the sofa, chocolate on a mug and memories on his Grandmama. Curled under their favourite blanket, missing his partner… missing home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi at @abbied_arcy or at my insta pemberleystateofmind ^^ I'll be glad to talk with you all!!


	20. Wraping presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Charlie being his dear usual self. Wraping presents...

He was sitting on his bedroom at his Uncle’s house. Why it was so difficult? He had seen his Danno and his Uncle, even Big sister doing it. He thought it was not that difficult.

Sniffing, he told himself not to cry. He was not going to cry like a baby.

But he was tired, angry and upset. It was so difficult!

But he was going to wrapped them all by himself because he was a grown up.

Putting the paper again on the table he started folding it over the gift, until he looked at it with a smile. 

He could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi at @abbied_arcy on Twitter or at @pemberleystateofmind at Instagram!
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


	21. Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But how can they be happy when there can’t be any snowman?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's been a while. But life is busy and good now. I have my new job, even if temporary in a place I love. My family is basically ignoring me (good thing) and my friends are happy and thriving. 
> 
> So lady inspiration come to say hi and helped me with this. 
> 
> Hope you all like it
> 
> *hides behind a sofa*
> 
> please don't kill me. ^^

“But Danno, why can’t we build a snowman?”

“There’s no snow buddy. The snow is a fundamental part of building a snowman”.

Charlie looked at his father with a crestfallen expression. The young boy had heard all about snow, how cold and funny it was from his classmates. And hearing that he could not enjoy it in Hawaii had made him quite sad.

They were in Steve’s beach, the four of them together. Grace and Steve were snorkeling, both of them enjoying their “sea time” as Danny had sworn he was “quite happy with my own two feet in dry land thank you very much” and “you have turned my precious little girl into your clone of you”. And so he was on the beach seeing his boy make a sand castle until his sudden question.

“But Danno, there’s no snow in Hawaii… And it’s Christmas”

“We are in the side of the world where Christmas is sunny and hot buddy.” He explained trying to make his child smile again

“But I want to make a snowman…”

He didn’t know what to do. How can you make a snowman without snow? Then he saw his sister coming out of the sea with their Uncle Steve both of the laughing and happy.

But how can they be happy when there can’t be any snowman? He thought

“Gracie, Uncle Steve!”

“Hey little brother what happen?”

“We can't have snowmen cause there’s no snow!”

Grace looked at her brother, then to her father who was looking like he didn’t know what to do with his life. And then to the man who loved like a father and with whom she shared Danno’s heart.

“Let me tell you something about Hawaii little brother. We don’t need the snow, because we have sand, and we can create them with that.”

Wide blue eyes looked into hers, and he asked curious as only a child can be.

“Who told you that?”

“Who do you think? Uncle Steve”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi at my twitter (@abbied_arcy) or my insta (@pemberleystateofmind)


End file.
